


近乎完美

by misamisa711, orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence, im not kidding this is sad, liberal use of metaphors, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一起时，他们所向披靡，当分开时，他们万劫不复。<br/>他们未曾相爱。<br/>但这是个爱情故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	近乎完美

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we were (almost) a masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546780) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I don't own this work, I am just a translator :-)

他们从未试过假装相爱，他们从未花过哪怕是一分半刻，望进对方的双眼，试图探求彼此的所思所想。  
他们偶尔亲吻，有时上床，有一次，他们的双手交缠了在一起。  
他们之间的互动简单粗暴；他们强大，却不够满足，渴求更多。Hux深知，他们永远不会踏出那一步，他们之间不会比这更加糟糕。  
在一起时，他们仿若超星爆炸，燃烧殆尽一切触及之物，当分开时，他们比灾厄糟糕千百倍。  
只有他的一个人的时候，Kylo Ren自身就是一个黑洞，牵引着吞噬着一切，直至超过临界，然后爆炸为虚无。

Hux自身是冰冷的。  
他们从不承认自己在意对方，只是他们无法忍受孤身一人。

 

当他们亲吻时，Hux感受到Ren的心跳，在他的颈间，他的掌心，他的胸膛；那跃动急骤而有力。他深深为之而着迷，因他是如此强大，却又如此毫无隐藏，仿佛不堪一击。  
当他们亲吻时，他们争夺着，渴求着取得控制，仿佛互相残杀，仿佛席卷一切。他们的争斗没有胜者，只是好几次Hux差点就要赢了，最后他们都变得遍体鳞伤，奄奄一息。  
当他们亲吻时，Hux想着，是否这就是爱的本来面目。  
他想错了。

 

Kylo Ren从未成功接近过他。  
他们已经心照不宣，Ren试图出其不意地惊吓到Hux，但他总是输的那个。  
“简直是白费功夫。”Hux总是这么对气恼的Ren说。

“什么白费？”即使戴着面具，Ren微微颤抖的语调也能被他听见。  
Hux总是翻翻白眼，然后转身离开。  
有时候，他们会站在彼此的身旁，不发一语，他们会知道对方在想着自己，想着一些全然不会发生的事情。  
然后，Hux总是会走开；他总是最先离开的那个。  
有时候，他们不在彼此的身边，他们会突然找上对方，心无旁骛。

 

性事过后，片刻的安宁会将他们包围，Kylo会将他的头倚靠在Hux的胸前，在另外一人的身旁蜷成一团。  
Kylo寻求关注和慰藉的举动在Hux的眼里看起来是如此的可悲，如此的软弱，而Ren都知道。  
但Hux总是会妥协，满足他的渴求。他的双手穿过Ren汗湿的发间，轻轻地将他的头发拨向脑后。他们会就这么躺着过好一阵子，沉溺在对方的体温中，不情愿离开。  
有时候，当沉默变得难以忍受，Hux会问起Ren的真名。Kylo Ren会突然变得僵硬冷漠；怒火会在他的头脑酝酿，直到四肢百骸，而Hux会在一切变得无法收拾之前就离开。  
但有一次，Kylo给了他答案，他的声音化作一声破碎的叹息。他们躺在床上，直到Hux沉沉睡去。  
当他醒过来，他又是孤身一人了，他感到空虚。他的体内有一处空洞，而他知道，一部分的他被Ren，也就是Ben带走了。他感受到痛苦，感受到麻木，他感受到，那就是爱了。  
Hux不会爱别人，他觉得，那种感觉大概就是类似于爱的感觉，那感觉大概就是他也会在意。

 

当Hux找到Ren时，Ren躺在雪地里，破碎不堪。  
Ren颤抖着，抽搐着，他的手、他的脸、他的身体，所有他的一切，都被血覆盖。他大张着嘴，却只能发出无声的尖叫。  
当Hux将破碎的Ren，几乎无法修补的Ren安躺，当他抱着他颤抖的身躯，温暖着他，Hux感到，他的职责就是将破碎的Ren修补起来，他可能失败，但他会试着将他一片片补好。  
当Hux将他放在脏兮兮的行军床上，Ren小声地呜咽着，他的双眼燃烧着悲伤，盈满了痛苦，却又如此桀骜不驯。  
“我该怎么做？”Hux问，他的语气坚定，他的手指穿过Ren湿漉漉的发间。  
“走开。”Ren发出刺耳的声音，就像是骤然碎了一地的玻璃。  
Hux离开了，他颤抖的双手沾满鲜血，他感到肆意的寒意弥漫，冰冻了他的心，麻木了他的神智。

 

数月后，Kylo像一股暴风般席卷而来，他转变成了一柄利刃，尖锐而精准，令人生畏。  
Hux没有震惊，只是当他的眼神落在了Ren的脸上，那肆意的印记时，他几乎感到莫名的难过。但他不会难过，只是几乎。  
Kylo的身上发生了转变；他不再突然爆发狂怒，他变得漠然和冰冷。他曾有太多的能量，却没有太多的自控；而今，他变成了一个怪物。  
以前，他会不顾一切地向前冲，之后，他变得会久久地凝视着夜空。  
有些事情没有改变，Ren仍旧悄然接近他，吻上他，当他们亲吻，他们奋力夺取主导，Hux总是几乎要赢。

他们仍旧会上床，他们仍会躺在对方的怀里。  
一次，Ren（或是竭力浮出来的Ben）哭了。他在Hux的双臂之间哭泣，之后他们再也未提起这次，但在那个时刻，Hux想起了他许下的誓言，他发誓将破碎的Kylo拼凑好，让他变得完整。他食言了。  
在那个时刻，Hux感到流泪的冲动，他想要发声大叫，他想要将整个星系都撕裂，但他没有，他的手指纠缠在Ren的头发上，他渐渐睡着了。  
第二天早晨，他醒过来，他不再是孤身一人。

当Kylo Ren变回Ben Solo，离开第一秩序，Hux没有震惊。  
当他孤身一人站在Snoke的身前时，他的心变得干枯，然后化作粉尘。  
他的心变成了一颗死星，荒芜而冰冷，坍塌着爆炸，化为乌有。  
冰冷覆盖了他的全身，当他的心再度苏醒，它变成了一片荒漠。  
Ren就这么离开了他，留他孤身一人，留他在冰冷里，当Hux重新振作，变得沉静（仿佛是暴风雨后的沉静），他思考过，他是否爱上了对方。他没有，他想着，但他还是能感到心痛。

最后一次见面时，Hux奄奄一息。  
最后一战里，反抗军势如破竹，第一秩序则被打得七零八落，支离破碎。Hux无法停止微笑，这次，Kylo仍像之前的成百上千次一样，出其不意地接近了他，Hux知道，这就是一切的终结了。  
Kylo靠近了他，燃烧着的刀刃穿透了他的胸膛。  
Hux摇晃着，直到被Ren抓住。  
他躺在Ren的怀里，浑身是血，即将死去。  
他们没有说一句话，Kylo握紧了他的手，轻轻地抚过他的发丝，这次，他们身上都沾满了血，他的血，这次，他再也无法被修补好。  
当他望向Ren时，他的表情不知是哭还是在笑。  
Hux闭上了双眼，温暖攫取了他，笼罩了他。  
最终，他的心化开成了一滩水。  
他们未曾相爱，大概这就是爱的本来面目。


End file.
